webs, quills, and feather
by Eeeyitsilverbirch
Summary: Okay. So now I'm just putting my Sonelise works here. Enjoy!
1. Glasses and Roles

There was two certain things Elise believed for certain.

With Great Power comes Great Responsibility

Never Cry.

Those were truths and they were all Elise really had.

There was one thing that Elise knew better than anyone else.

This kingdom was quick to burn.

So as its princess and future queen, Elise's greatest concern was making sure only she held a match.

The world held a match to Soleanna in the form of bombs, mad scientists, far too powerful children, masked villains.

Elise held the match in the shape of a monstrous beast, held back only by her tears, or lack thereof.

Seal, Princess.

Two out of the four of her roles, each intertwined to deeply to know where one truly ends and the others began.

Elise liked counting things. It made sure everything was whole. Not broken.

Right. Her other two roles.

Elise was, sadly, not yet out of school and thus was still learning. The Council had wanted her either being tutored or in a private school. Elise had requested a public school.

Sol High School. The best public school the Capital of Sol had to offer. It was truly a good school. A little boring at times but good all the while.

The last role was as Spider-woman.

Alright. Let's take it from the top.

Her name is Elise Lachrima and she has been Spider-woman for about two years. When she was six years old, her father attempted to create a spider which venom would give you superhuman abilities and the power to control time itself. It went wrong, when not only did Solaris, the god of time split, only half of it entering the spider,the spider bit her. She now was the sole survivor, with the power to destroy the world as she knew at her fingertips. At 7, Elise developed super strength. At 10, Spidey senses. At 14, the ability to stick to any surface she touched and, finally, at 16, the ability to burn her enemies.

The only thing standing between Sol and its destruction is her.

Princess, Student, Seal, Superhero.

Today was another day juggling those titles.

Elise easily dodged the huge piece of asphalt, freshly torn out of the ground, before webbing herself to a building and using the golden strings to slam dunk her foot into the oversized, octopus themed villain.

"I think that's enough, Octy." Elise really hoped this was over soon, homework had kept her up late last night and it was exhausting fighting Madame Octopus.

"Well, I think that's not enough!"

The otter rose up on her mechanical legs like a snake when a small rock came up and smacked her in the face. "What-?!" The two masked faces whipped over to a blue hedgehog, bouncing a rock in his hand.

"You little brat!" Snarled Madame Octopus.

"Sonic?" Elise questioned.

Sonic the hedgehog was one of Elise's classmates and one of the goodest people Elise had ever met. He was lightning blue, with emerald green eyes framed by thin glasses.

And at the moment, they had fear in them as Madame Octopus suddenly wrapped him in one of her metallic tentacles and pulled Sonic close to her snarling, furry, brown face.

"How about we get up close and personal, ey, little boy-" Sonic slammed his head into her face, sharp blue quills sticking to Madame Octopus' skin as she suddenly let go, leaving the blue hedgehog to land face first in the dirt.

Elise frowned, best to finish this up quickly before someone got hurt. Madame Octopus didn't see the golden webs insare her, but she felt them and respond in kind.

Sonic and Elise avoided the failing tentacles, Elise frantically webbing up each individual arm.

She carely replaced the holes in the road and made a mental note that this street would need funding for repairs. She stood up to leave and felt something under her foot.

Glasses.

"I, uh, think those are mine." Elise turned towards Sonic as he spoke, glasses in hand.

Oh. Thank goodness she was wearing a mask.

If Elise thought Sonic's eyes looked stunning with glasses, they were enchanting without them. He was smiling at her with this adorable apologetic smile. Elise found herself once again questioning if she had a crush on Sonic and his stupid blue face.

"Here." Somehow, she didn't stutter when she handed them over. Quick, say something cool and web off!

Sonic turned away. Now, Elise, now.

"By the way," Sonic looked back at her as she spoke. "You look pretty cute without glasses." Elise called out before Sonic's cheeks flared pink and Elise webbed off as coolily as possible.

There were three certain things Elise believed for certain.

With Great Power comes Great Responsibility.

Never Cry.

Sonic the hedgehog looked good without glasses.


	2. Legend of Elise: Wind of the Wild

p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Elise read over the book in her hands, humming a gentle tune as she /"What's that song?" Elise's head shot up to see her faithful knight, mid swing, stare at her with a question in his /Elise closed her book for a /"It's a song I heard the village folk sing," she explained. "It's called the Song of Summers, and it's supposed to magically calm the weather. It was made for an ocarina though, so it probably sounds way different…..do you think the stories are true? So many of them are. You're the Knight of Legend, Hylanna's Chosen Hero. And….I am The Princess. If our tales are truths, are all the rest?"br /Sonic sat next to her, pulling out his /"Why not try it? How does it go?" He asked, holding the ocarina close to his /Elise hummed it, the notes gentle and a little high for her voice. Sonic carefully listened, one ear cocked towards her. Once she stopped, the hedgehog licked his lips, closed his eyes and pressed the ocarina to his /The notes were made of laughter and sunbeams and the wind that blew picked them up and carried them away, the clouds parting for just a moment overhead. But yet the song seemed to be missing something, something soft yet heavy. Sonic blew the final note and looked at Elise, her eyes closed and body /Elise opened her /"That was beautiful!" She declared, smiling brightly. The smile disappeared as the sun was once more covered by clouds that had still been present. "But I don't think it worked…."br /Sonic watched Elise as the wheels in her mind turned, her face wrinkling in that way it always did after an experiment went wrong and she wanted to know why. He looked away /"I don't know. Seems like it worked to me." Sonic commented, remembering Elise's beaming face. Elise turned to face him like /"What?! What do you mean?" Sonic just looked away slyly. "Sonic, you can't just say that and than not tell me what you saw! It's for research!"br /"What will you give me, Princess?"br /"What will I give you-?! Why, I outta-!"br /"Hahahaha, Elise, cut it out!"br /"Make me!"br /"Elise!"/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;" /p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""ELISE!"br /The so mentioned princess's head shot up as Sonic leaned over her head, bringing his blade harshly into the skull of one of her /"S-Sonic, I-" Elise stuttered out, eyes flitting between the circle of enemies and her knight. Could he fight so many off?br /"I told you to stay close! You heard Blaze, this place is swarmed with jerks like these guys!" Sonic yelled at her, eyes narrowed at the largest lizard like creature. His sword shined in the desert sun. Elise looked away /"Sonic, I-"br /"We'll talk later." His voice came sharply. "just let me gut these guys first." At that, he charged at the group, his speed and sword allowing him to make quick work of the lizards./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Elise stood up shakingly. She looked at Sonic's back as he collected the /"I'm.. I'm sorry-"br /"Uh, I sure hope you are! I was worried sick!" Sonic yelled, turning angrily towards her. "What were you thinking?! What if you had gotten injured or worse?!"br /Elise sighed, holding her /"I'm sorry. I could have put Hylanna at risk. I didn't mean to cause trouble."br /Sonic seemed /"What? I mean, yeah, I guess you did kinda put Hylanna at risk but i-" Sonic stopped and, realizing he said too much, backtracked. "Never mind. Forget I said anything, we should hurry back."br /"Wait, what were you-" Elise started, confused, before the blue hedgehog hurried /She smiled softly to herself./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;" /p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Elise?" Sonic asked one starry night on the road to yet another /"Hm?"br /"What will happen once we defeat Solaron?"br /The princess frowned and sat /"Well….I will most likely be prepared for my eventual rule and the Champions will probably continue to oversee and protect the kingdom." Elise turned and frowned at Sonic, who had also sat up. "but...after this, you will have no more obligations to Hylanna. No more attachments to hold you to this place. You can…. you can leave. Just like you always wanted."br /Sonic frowned softly and laid back down, turning /"Nah. I think I'll stay here awhile. Hylanna is pretty big."br /Elise stared before lying down herself, /"Maybe…." Sonic started quietly. "Maybe you can come with me. To, y'know, know your kingdom better."br /Elise /"That sounds lovely."/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;" /p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""How long will this take? They've been in there for forever." Jet complained, his grass green wings fluttering impatiently. Blaze turned to her fellow Champion with a /"It will take as long as the princess needs. This is the last place she could possibly go to in hopes her power would finally awaken."br /Knuckles stretched, leaning on /"I hope it works. Blue told me she was starting to lose hope."br /Amy /"Oh, dear, I hope not! Hope is a terrible thing to lose."br /All the Paladins stopped talking at the sounds of footsteps and the gate /Elise stepped out, wet, in a simple white tunic, disappointment evident on her /Sonic followed behind her, placing a gentle hand on her /"So?" Asked Knuckles obliviously. "How'd it go?"br /Blaze elbowed him, followed by fiery glares from the other Paladins and Sonic, as well as a defeated sigh from Elise. Blaze cleared her /"I'm so sorry, my dear. Maybe you can try again-"br /"But I can't." Interrupted Elise tearfully. "This was my last chance to fulfill my purpose and I...I blew it. again."br /Shadow glanced at Sonic, who seemed to be just as downtrodden as /"If I could say something, Elise," Amy stepped forward. "When I use my power, I...I think of..I think of-"br /She was interrupted by the ground violently shaking and everything becoming dark. They turned to the castle to see-br /"Calamity Solaron!" Blaze cried before turning to her fellow Paladins. "To your Beasts!" The Paladins nodded before dashing towards their mechanical weapons of might. "And, Sonic?" The blue hedgehog looked up at her. Blaze nodded at him. "Keep Elise safe."/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;" /p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Sonic! Slow down!"br /He didn't slow down. He was scared. He had to keep her safe, he couldn't protect his friends, he couldn't save his family, but he'd die before he failed Elise-br /Elise tripped and fell with a pathetic cry to wet muddy ground. Sonic stopped. He hurried over and knelt down in front of /"Elise, C'mon, get up." She stared at her hands in the mud. "Elise, we gotta hurry, the Champions are coming!"br /"The Champions….." Elise whispered in a moan. "We restored them. We remade them. We found them to protect us!" She looked up at Sonic's face with tears in her /"All that effort….for it all to be turned back on us? To be used to... slaughter us minutes away from safety?"br /Sonic looked /They sat like that for a moment before Sonic rose to his feet and offered Elise his /"We gotta keep going." He told her in a quiet, low /Elise took his hand and followed./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;" /p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""S-stay away from her!" Sonic slurred, his sword shaking in his hands as he wobbled on his feet before monsters and Champions alike. Elise quivered behind him, fear and terror in every part of /Sonic was going to die. For /It would be her /Just like everything /No. No!br /She couldn't lose him too-!br /As the red beam of light landed on Sonic's chest, Elise pushed him aside, hand outstretched-br /"NO!"br /A bright light shone and the monsters screamed and the Champion /Elise stared at the defeated force and than at her hands before she heard the thud of a body hitting the ground. She whirled around to see Sonic on the /"Sonic!" Elise cried, rushing to his side. He groaned slightly before squeezing an eye open for /"You did it!" Sonic croaked out weakly. "I….I knew you….c.. could…."br /He stopped /He stopped breathing!br /"Sonic?!" Elise cried. "Sonic! Don't you dare die on me! That's... That's an order!"br /Sonic didn't move. He didn't breathe. He just laid in her arms, slowly growing /Elise /No-!br /The Master Sword glowed /Elise looked /She could save him./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;" /p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Sonic….."br /The blue hedgehog's head shot /A red /"Be careful."br /He /Sonic drew his club but traveled /He was going to find the owner of that voice or die /He hummed a tune as he walked along. It reminded him of laughter and sunbeams and the wind that blew picked them up and carried them /It'd probably sound better on an ocarina./p 


	3. Soulmates

p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"The story goes that once upon a time a princess, who possessed great power, fell deeply in love with a humble shepherd. She loved him from afar, wishing on every star for him to feel equally in /He did but not with her. He loved freedom, he loved his flock and did not see the princess's wistful /One day, the shepherd was watching his flock, when mysterious writing appeared on his arm. He was shocked at the beautiful and awestrucking poem left on his arm. He looked around to see the princess gazing at him, pen still in hand. He thought she was absolutely enchanting. Suddenly, his own thoughts manifested in ink on her arm!/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Elise had been told this story since she was young and seen proof of it again and again when two people saw each other for the first time and words appeared on /She just never considered it happening to her./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"She had snuck away from her guards for some unwatched peace and quiet and found the empty cafe she was currently in./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"She had ordered a hot chocolate, she didn't know what else to get. As she patiently waited for it to be ready, she suddenly noticed./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Elise wasn't alone./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"The other person was a hedgehog, long blue quills sticking out of the back of his head like long, lucius hair. He was drinking something already, his emerald green eyes riveted by a book in his gloved hands. He looked calm, peaceful, content and it was the first time Elise had ever truly found someone attractive./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"emAlright, we got to think nice, appealing, sexy thoughts. Oh, wait, does that count. Oh shoot./em/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Elise's thoughts were interrupted by laughter. It was loud and carefree and almost maniacal, but it was coming from the blue /Writing cleared up on Elise's wrist./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Oemh my gosh, did I just fluster my soulmate? Geez, I guess I better go over there/em./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Elise's head shoot up to see the blue hedgehog ease himself down into the chair across from /"Heya," he started. "I'm Sonic! And I guess, your soulmate."br /Elise blushed, looking away from his green eyes' warm /"My name is Elise. It's a pleasure to meet you." She finally got /She was a princess! She shouldn't be nervous, she talked to powerful men and women. Then again...this was her soulmate. You only really get one chance to really connect with your /"Wait, like, the princess?" Sonic asked, smiling nervously. "Geez, it's gonna be hard to impress ya."br /Elise giggled. "Yes, that I am, but I assure, it'll be quite easy. I don't get out much."br /Sonic laughed again and Elise would have traded her whole kingdom for him to laugh forever./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;" /p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Oh. That's my guard." Elise suddenly said, dissapointed. She turned back to Sonic, whom she had sent the last hour or so talking /"Oh." Sonic frowned, equally as bummed about this. Elise rose with a sigh. "Wait, Elise!"br /She turned back to him and /"This isn't goodbye forever, Sonic," Elise assured him. "Just... what's the phrase?"br /"See you later," Sonic supplied, nodding. "I'll see ya later."/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Right."br /"See you later, Sonic."/p 


	4. For Elise

He had awoken in that dark cave with a song on his heart and it had followed him ever since. Sonic wasn't sure how he knew it, it didn't really fit it in with else he could remember at first.

1\. His name is Sonic.

2\. He is fast-really fast.

3\. He knows how to fight.

4\. He was chosen to save the world.

5\. There was a song humming through his veins.

For the short time he still had a voice, he hummed it. It was the only man made sound, besides the old man trying to revive his memory.

When Sonic's voice finally let him, he tapped it, played it against the floor, the floor, the wall, his sword.

Those he encountered gave him a strange look but left him be.  
As Sonic traveled and remembered more and more, the song came up more and more and not just in his head.  
The closer to the looming castle of a cocoon he got, the more women hard at work hummed it, the more men gardening whistled it, the more children came up with words for it.

A popular version has a hopscotch rhyme about the castle cracking open and damnation pouring out in the form of a vengeful and forgotten princess.  
Sonic didn't like that version.

To be honest, none of the versions were enjoyable. It just was a song meant for words.

It sounded best on ocarina though. He wandered the land once he got his hands on an ocarina, playing it early in the morning, late in the night, just to feel that strange warmth the song gave him.  
And yet, Sonic was unsatisfied.

Sonic lowered the ocarina from his lips, a frown on his face despite the pleasantness of the melody. Shadow raised a brow in concern and confusion.  
"Is something wrong, Faker?" the black and red hawk rito questioned, drawing the blue hedgehog's attention towards him.  
_A part's missing,_ Sonic signed, frown increasing. _But I can't remember it.  
_Shadow scoffed as he sharpened his arrows.  
"No, that's all there is to the Princess' Lullaby."  
Sonic shook his head vigorously.  
_I told you, it's called For Elise, and there's one more part. Listen.  
_Sonic played the last part again and this time, Shadow did notice it seemed to end suddenly and with a sudden dip. He did admit, it did sound incomplete now that he was listening for it.  
_It's not complete. I just have to remember the last part._ That familiar spark flickered in his emerald eyes. _I just have to remember.  
_Shadow frowned, a tinge of pity and sympathy.  
Sonic wasn't just talking about his song.

Sonic would have cursed if he could, but he had to placate himself with a single well placed stomp on the ground.  
There had been plenty of Champions on the way here but this one had to be the biggest. He couldn't kill this thing. Surely, there had to be a way past!  
…..Could he put it to sleep? It worked on some Champions and other creatures but he wasn't sure what-

It's singing.  
The realization hits Sonic like an arrow to the knee. The song was….. Familiar-  
_**ELISE.**_

"_**Sonic?" the timid voice caught the hedgehog's attention as easily as a fly to honey.  
**_"_**What is it, Elise?" Sonic said, turning back to the princess already ready for bed and tucked in. She fidgeted with the covers, looking almost embarrassed. Sonic frowned. Nu-uh, no unhappy princesses allowed!  
**_"_**Whaat, does her highness want a bedtime kiss?~" Sonic teased, puckering his lips and batting his eyes at the princess. Elise let out a noise between a squeak and a squawk in outrage, pushing his snickering face away.  
**_"_**NO!" Elise shrieked. She shook her head. "N-Nevermind."  
**_"_**No, C'mon, I'm sorry, tell me." Sonic snickered, sitting down on the edge of the bed. Elise huffed, facing away from him. "Eliiiiiise."  
**_"_**...Could. Could you play your ocarina for me? To help me sleep." she finally murmured out. Sonic blinked before smiling, already reaching for the hand carved instrument.**  
_"_**Of course, Your Highness."  
So he plays her her song.  
When he starts playing the last part, he finally finished it, Elise stirs.  
**_"_**I don't remember that part…."  
**_"_**It's new, Elise. Do you like it?"  
**_"_**It's perfect, Sonic."**_"_**...You're perfect."**_Sonic is ripped cruelly from the warm memories by the alarming beeping of a laser targeting him and leaps out of the way, grass bursting into flames where he was standing.  
He pants and looks back at the Champion. The song sounds angry now and he takes a breath, reaching for the 100 year old carved instrument.  
The Champion remains furious for the first few notes before, in a realization similar to Sonic's, it recognizes the tune.  
It listens as Sonic approaches slowly, his eyes closed in a strange show of trust.  
Then it joins in.  
The two tones make a strange sound, one mechanical, one organic, both born from a place of pain and loss of one they love.  
Sonic's Princess. The Champion's Creator.  
Their wills were not their own, wishing to run but drawn to the crumbling castle like a moth to a flame.  
The song sang off this. Of how both would endure this and more for one person alone.  
Elise.

The Champion didn't seem to notice itself drifting off until it was too late, a leg slipping beneath it. It tumbled, its weariness weakening its balance. It rested in the mud, dirt covering rusty silver metal hide.

As he often did, Sonic finished the song alone. He lowered the ocarina, staring up at the still towering metal beast. He took a breath, resting a hand on its silver head.  
_We'll all get our rest soon, my friend,_ Sonic thought. His gaze hardened as the castle pulsed ahead of him. _All of us._

Sonic drew the Master Sword and began the climb within.


	5. Day 1 of Sonelise Week 2019: Magic

When Sonic was younger, the idea of a soulmate grossed him out. He was 5! He didn't wanna get married! That was for Sonia, who eagerly awaited to get her first soulmate dream at thirteen.

Sonic and Manic snickered at Sonia's lovesick sighs and doodles of lovesick fantasies.

Sonic laughed until there was no one there to laugh with or at.

And then all thoughts of a soulmate were momentarily lost in a blur of childish fury. It's a bit embarrassing to remember, running and crying and just generally being a wreck. Then again, he was just six.

It wasn't until Sonic was twelve and an older brother that he remembered it.

A soulmate! What exactly did that entail with his lifestyle? Could he even afford a soulmate? He had enough issues with Tails as is. Sonic wasn't sure if he could handle more people he cared about getting kidnapped, he was already getting grey quills from Tails!

On the other hand, maybe it'd be fine. It'd be nice to have more people around. People who wouldn't think he looked weird or that Tails was a freak or anything like that.

It was a common reaction on Christmas Island and the islands around it. So far from the mainland, normally common mutations were few and in between and looked down upon.

It hadn't been easy being one of three on Christmas Island. It hadn't been easy being one so hard to get along with. It's why he had snatched up Tails, young age and personal bad attitude withstanding. It was why he was excited to meet his soulmate.

A soulmate could change that. Who cared about romantic attention, he just wanted a friend. He just wanted someone to care about him and worry about Tails with him. He didn't care if it was romantic or otherwise.

He was getting real sick and tired of taking care of himself and Tails alone.

"But Sooooonic! I don't wanna go to bed!" Tails whined as Sonic tucked him into the tree, wriggling like a worm. "I wanna stay up and see your soulmate!"

Sonic chuckled, forcing the two tailed 6 year old into the hollow.

"Buddy, that's not how that works. I'm gonna meet them in my dreams. Unless you're a mind reader, staying up won't let you met them sooner. Look, if things go well, we'll plan a meeting as soon as possible. But I gotta meet 'em first."

Tails pouted but relented to that knowledge, curling up in the tree hollow.

"Hurry up and go to sleep then!" Tails cried out, pushing Sonic away. Sonic chuckled.

"Okay, okay, just remember as long as I'm asleep…"

"I stay in the knot hole!"

Sonic nodded and climbed up the tree, getting comfy on one of the branches.

It didn't take long to fall asleep and to slip into a dream. Geez, his soulmate bond was just as impatient as Sonic was.

The world looked hazy, as if he was standing in a cloud. Green eyes scanned the area, looking around for another figure.

Than there they were.

He couldn't see them clearly, their form a strange blobby shape.

"H-Hey!" Sonic said, raising a hand in greeting, anxiety coming through his voice. "I'm Ogilvie Maurice Hedgehog, but my friends call me-"

His soulmate backed away, shaking their head vigorously. Sonic felt a chill shiver down his back. He stepped forward towards them.

They backed up, shaking their head harder.

"...No! …..Soulmate…..monster! A monster!" Sonic couldn't hear his soulmate well but the few words he heard felt like a jab in the heart. Were they talking about him? M-Maybe he misheard?

They turned and ran.

"Wait-!"

Sonic woke up at 4 am with an ache in his chest.

_His soulmate didn't want him._

Elise realized with horror that as soon as she hit the pillow, the world grew fuzzy and she knew she was having her first soulmate dream.

No! She wasn't ready! She didn't have a speech prepared or anything!

Elise wasn't ready to reject her soulmate yet!

When she was young, a soulmate was all she thought about, notebooks full of plans for when she met the one.

Then her mother died.

Then her father died too.

Than she learned why exactly she wasn't allowed to cry.

Than she realized her soulmate would pulled into the biggest mess this side of the mainland.

Elise had determined that no one, **_no one_**, would be forced to deal with her mess. Not even her soulmate.

Elise turned and there they were, as foggy and as vague as the rest of the landscape. She vaguely noticed they were blue. Probably a mobian.

They seemed to be saying something to her, a name maybe? Anyway, Elise shook her head, backing away.

She could do this. She could save them from herself.

They froze before following after her, hand outstretched. Elise shook her head violently.

"No! I can't be your Soulmate, I'm a monster! A monster!"

Her soulmate froze again and Elise couldn't stand to be there anymore. She turned and ran.

Elise woke up in her bed, a heat in her chest and tears in her eyes. She wiped them away before they could fall.

She did it. She saved her soulmate.

She couldn't cry.

She wouldn't cry.

So Elise pressed her face in the pillow and screamed.

"Sonic, if I may ask, do you have a soulmate?" Elise questioned the hedgehog, fiddling with lace gloves. Sonic froze, fingerless gloves going up to tug anxiously at his scarf.

"Uh, why do you ask, Princess?" Sonic questioned, a blush in his cheeks.

"I-" Elise hesitated, chewing her lip. "I need your advice."

_Oh_.

"Ah, I see!" Sonic said, smiling up at her, trying not to let the hurt show. "Finally had your dream?"

"Well ...no."

"Huh?"

"It's…complicated. It's why I wished to speak with you." Elise admitted, looking away nervously. "I had my dream when I was 13. I was afraid that I'd ruin their life with my existence so I ran away."

Sonic frowned, placing a gentle hand on top of hers.

"Elise….."

She smiled in gratitude at his support and continued onward.

"I understand now that was a mistake and I wish to repair the relationship that I fear I ruined. But…" Elise blushed. "I am already in love with someone else and do not know how to rebuild this lost bond and keep my heart for the one I already love."

"Elise, not every soulmate bond is romantic. If they can't respect your feelings, they don't deserve you." Sonic told her sternly, holding her single hand in two of his. "Please understand that."

Elise smiled and nodded.

The silence between them was comfortable for a moment.

"You never answered my question." Elise said suddenly, turning her head back towards him.

"I…" Sonic hesitated. "I kinda blew any chance of anything with my soulmate. They didn't…"

_Admit it, Sonic, just say it,_ Sonic thought furiously at himself.

"They didn't want me."

Elise gasped.

"What?! How horrible! Are you certain?!"

"Yeah," Sonic nodded. "I'm certain. They-they called me a monster. They couldn't even see me, didn't even know me and they already **hated** me."

He laughed dryly, a sarcastic grin on his face.

"Crazy, right? I didn't even care if it was romantic or platonic, I just wanted someone to have by my side. Someone who would love Tails and laugh at my jokes. I didn't care who. And they didn't care. They- they-"

Elise's hand brushed something wet off of Sonic's cheek and he suddenly realized he was crying.

Elise looked at him with a look of sympathy.

"Oh, Sonic….."

"I'm sorry," Sonic sniffled, wiping his cheeks harshly. "Here I am trying to cheer you up and I start blubbering like a toddler."

Elise just pulled him into a hug.

"You're fine, Sonic," Elise reassured him. "You're as justified to your feelings as mine. Have you tried speaking to them since?"

"No."

"Well, maybe it was a misunderstanding! Try talking to them, get some answers! If they really are that horrible, I'll kick their butt!"

"Tell ya what," Sonic chuckled."I'll talk to my soulmate if you talk to yours, deal?"

"Deal."

Sonic took a deep breath as the world blended into cotton candy colors, the land blurred and vague.

They looked around, fiddling with his gloves when he saw them.

And they saw him.

Elise stared at the blue blob, steeling her nerve before marching towards them.

Sonic's eyes widened as they approached, forcing himself to stay in place. He would not be the one to run.

The closer Elise got, the less vague her soulmate looked. The blob seemed to mold into a small, familiar shape.

Sonic frowned as they approached, realizing just how tall- and familiar- they were…..

The two stared at each other.

"Sonic?"

"Elise?"

It took a moment before they started laughing, relieved, face splitting grins covering their faces.

"I can't believe it's you! I ran away from you!" Elise guffawed.

"And I thought you called me a monster!" Sonic snorted, shaking his head. " 'A misunderstanding', no duh!"

A moment passed and their laughter faded, leaving contented smiles.

"I'm glad it was you."


End file.
